We're a team, aren't we?
by RainbowZombies
Summary: So Evolve is out, I haven't really gotten to play but I do have a general sense of the the game and its wonderful storyline. Plot: After the 5th day of evacuation, the Monsters have claimed victory and destroyed a major portion of Shear, this is a story of the aftermath. Rated M for language, sexual themes, and horror.


The planet known as Shear, the jewel of The Far Arm wasn't as exciting as Caira thought it wouldn't been as Abe glanced over his shoulder slightly, seeing the evacuation ship engulfed in flames slowly descending itself for a rough impact. "Don't look," Caira began to speak only for herself to feel her wound on her leg and hear the sound of the ship's collision showering the nearby area with it's parts. "Come on, Abe we gotta keep moving, the others..." she paused for a moment adjusting Abe's weight. "You should leave me, I'm only gonna slow you down and you damn well know that." Abe grimly spoke a loud. "Like hell, I am," she immediately retorted, feeling Abe's musclar arm around her neck tighten. "The others ARE alive! They...Just have to be." She continued her sentence from a bit ago. Abe clenched his stomach with his free hand feeling liquid ooze through his green shirt. "Caira," he began "we'll both die out here if we..,"  
"If we what?" She intervened with her usual annoyed tone.  
"If you keep dragging me along." He forced a pained grin. The young woman didn't even respond let alone stop. She was determined to save him even if it costed her own energy. He sighed heavily as the duo continued to search for a form of haven. The wildlife didn't pay any mind to them in which she was grateful for. She couldn't protect them with both being wounded and their jetpacks at near nothing either.  
"How about that cave behind that waterfall?" She pointed over to as Abe attempted to lift his face in the direction the medic suggested. "Fine, whatever works." He reluctantly agreed to. In a couple of minutes they walked alongside the river's shore line smelling the crisp fresh water's mist dance in the surrounding area and entered inside the moist yet desolate cavern. Caira slowly placed Abe against the cave's rough walls and sat along him, each feeling their respected wounds. "This isn't how I thought this would go," Caira softly vocalized through the sound of rushing water, crashing in front of them. "Heh," Abe quietly chuckled to himself. "What?" The medic announced while adding her confused face on the side. "Join the team, see the galaxy...Boss Man really forgot to mention that." He noted again. Caira silently shook her head towards the rough terrain in agreement. "I thought for a couple of times about Francis being charge of the science team now. Maybe I should have never left." Her soft brown eyes glazed over with water and her face had sadden. Abe scooted over a bit to be closer to her. "Now that wouldn't be cool at all," he said just as she was ready to interrupt, he continued on. "Then who's gonna give me some sweet healing?" His signature smirk played against his lips despite the massive pain he was in. Caira just blinked a couple of times unsure of what to say exactly, all while feeling a slight heat arise to her cheeks. "Of course there's other sweet things I could think of at the moment." The young trapper placed his fingerless gloved hand on top of hers and began closing the gap between them. A roar echoed causing the Hunters to become alert.

"That didn't sound far." The woman spoke, keeping her vision aimed towards the entrance of their temporary haven. The tension among each other had ceased after the monster's cry had alerted them. "How about we take a look at your wound." She suggested but continued to inspect it at a _'safe'_ distance. "Well if you want me to strip, just say so." Abe promiscuously suggested. Caira scoffed slightly as she began removing his armor and unbuttoned his shirt. "Oh I could get use to this." He winked at her all while adding a suggestive smile. "Abe," she softly spoke as she glanced at the wound on his abdomen. "Can't you be serious for just like one minute?" Her tone had indeed become serious which felt strange to him.

"I can, I mean I will."  
"Well, good news is that you'll live."  
"And the bad?" He bit his the inside of his cheek in anticipation.  
"You're gonna need stitches." As she said that she rose her head slightly to be greeted with his cerulean windows locked on her.

Once again heat rose to her cheeks this time the trapper had caught a glimpse of it. "Then let's do it." He nodded without hesitation.  
Caira helped remove his shirt completely, aside from his innuendos, she actually did enjoy the view. His abdomen was hard and he sported a light coating of chest hair and noticed alongside his biceps that were indeed toned and muscular. She folded his shirt into a makeshift pillow allowing his head to rest. "What about your leg wound?" He questioned just before his procedure. "It'll be fine, it's just a light cut, thank God, right?"  
"Yeah, thank God alright." He quietly said as he lied his head on the makeshift pillow and prepped himself.  
"Are you ready?" She asked slightly worried in voice but determined nonetheless.  
Abe made a hum his throat in confirmation while Caira opened her pouch on her right hip, extracting a needle and thread.  
Time felt incredibly delayed as Abe slowly watched her clumsily hook the threat around the needle.  
She leaned over close to the wound and punctured the tiny steel object through the man's skin and began rhythmically stitching the gash. He gritted his teeth at each moment the needle penetrated him, he subconsciously motioned his left hand on top of her right calf, slightly grazing the cut and soothing the pain. Caira noticed from her peripheral vision but made no attempt or comment to stop the trapper.  
"Annnnnnd," She cut the thread and place the stained equipment away. "We're done here." Adding a soft smile at him. He arose slight but still retained his hand over her cut. "Now it's your turn." He said in which had no suggestive comment added but sincerity. A bit baffled by his change in attitude, she rose her pant leg up slightly passed the cut. His face frowned at the fresh cut on her beautiful, bronze complexion. "I toldja it was nothing." She reassured him, delicately lowering her pant leg only to be stopped by Abe.  
"It ain't nothing, lemme disinfect it at least."  
Without her permission, he snaked his hand into her medical pouch and snagged rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and gauze. Immediately after, he applied the supplies on her as she watched in a mixture of awe and concern. "And now you're done, little lady." He placed the supplies back in her pouch while a satisfied smirk grew on his lips. "You never stop amazing me, Mr. Trapper," She teased a bit and smiled a bit herself. "How about we rest now?" She added.  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
"Aren't you gonna put your shirt on?"  
He placed his arms behind his head and tipped his cowboy hat over his face only to reveal one sole cerulean window. "Nah, feels good to just lay and relax. But if you wanna take your shirt off too, I have no objection to it." Even without seeing his lips, she knew there was a smirk playing as always. "Yeah, in your dreams." She retorted back jokingly. "Well, Miss, I will be dreaming of that."  
"Oh whatever." Caira began removing her own hat and pigtails she usually keep. Abe peeked with his sole eye at the different appearance she posed. Her hair was dark, sleek, and a tad wavy. The length reached a bit pass her shoulder adding to her femininity and her brown chocolate eyes shined even in the poor lighting they were under. "Well goodnight, Abe." He grinned from under his hat once more before allowing exhaustion to slowly drown him. "Goodnight, Caira."


End file.
